


Kinks in the Code (the Hope for the Best Remix)

by magicasen



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: Tony's training simulation takes a turn that Steve doesn't like.





	Kinks in the Code (the Hope for the Best Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Password](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446229) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> I really loved your idea of Tony's training simulator and thought of different ways it could go south....or maybe not so south? I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to wynnesome for the beta!

Steve's arms were suspended above his head, wrists locked in place by metal rings bolted to the wall. He tested the give, and nothing gave way.

But Tony's training simulator had allowed him to remain sitting. It was a bad oversight for their simulated villain, who had apparently thrown them into a dungeon, complete with the dank smell of dirty water.

Steve lifted his bottom off the floor, prepared to see how far his body could twist from this position, before he looked over at his fellow captive and dropped back to the floor.

“Tony...where's your shirt?”

Tony ducked his head down from where he'd been watching Steve. He was similarly chained to the wall, about ten feet away. “It's for authenticity! Any real supervillain worth their salt would strip us bare if they managed to knock us out.”

“But”—Steve's eyes traveled down Tony's chest, stopping at his waistband—“swim trunks?”

“Well, I couldn't very well program _getting naked_ into the simulator. This is about as much skin as I can show on campus, so that's good enough for your delicate sensibilities, right?”

It was still a lot of skin, Steve thought, averting his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't seen more in the gym locker room, so it really shouldn't bother him. Maybe he should put in a word for the campus dress code, but he supposed he didn't have room to talk. He still wore his Capwolf costume around when he felt like it, and it was a long time from Halloween.

Luckily, Steve was still wearing his regular clothes, but his shield was long out of sight. There were no other obvious ways out, but Tony still had one of his repulsor gauntlets. It was only a matter of time if they were working together.

“Any ideas?” Steve continued to experiment with how far he could reach from his position. “Tony?”

Tony jumped, eyes snapping back to Steve's face, and Steve noted that his flush went down his neck. “Um, you don't keep anything sharp on you?”

The issue would be reaching the pouch on his utility belt, but if Steve could rub his hip against the wall, maybe he could dislodge it...

Tony let out a sound like a tea kettle going off, which was quickly cut off by the creak of a rusty door opening. An inhuman silhouette stood in the doorway, obscured by the light, and stepped forward.

“Oh, lucky day,” Tony muttered, as Doc Ock tilted his head to examine them.

“Ah, Avengers, it's so good to see you just the way I like you. You thought you were so much better than me, but look who's gotten themselves all tied up!”

Steve was starting to dislike this training simulation and its authenticity more and more by the second.

Tony grimaced. “Let us go, Octo-creep.”

Doc Ock cackled, and his metal tentacle curled through the air, the claws marking the wall next to Tony. “That's _Master Octopus_ to you, Stark. And you're not getting anywhere until you acknowledge my greatness!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, you're so much better than me, _Master”_ —Doc Ock's smile widened, until Tony stuck his tongue out—“at the greasy hair look.”

“Stark!” The tentacle grabbed Tony's hair, and Tony groaned as his head was held back, neck bared. Another tentacle curled next to his cheek, the claws bared against his skin.

Steve felt a rush of heat shoot down his spine, and it was definitely only because he didn't like seeing his friend be hurt, or touched like this.

“Tony, shut it off!”

Tony looked at him incredulously. “What? This isn't even that bad!”

“I don't care.” This was a stupid simulation anyway. What type of villain would...touch their captives, like this? Wasn't there something they were supposed to want, or threats they were going to make?
    
    
    "Change-log notes. In the event a training results in defeat, prompt for override password."

Doc Ock had stopped moving, and a robotic voice came from him instead. To his relief, Steve noticed the tentacles had frozen in place, although they were still framing Tony.

Steve saw Tony mouth the word _defeat_ in disgust, and oddly, the flush was starting up again.

“Tony...please,” Steve said.

“Ugh! Fine.” Tony looked down at his toes. “Computer. Override _Steve Rogers is a hottie_.”
    
    
    "Override accepted."

Doc Ock fizzled away with a small flash of rainbow light. The rough dungeon walls shifted into smooth metal, and the air turned sterile. Steve's arms were suddenly freed, and he tested his wrists.

Tony was back in his regular clothes, but now Steve knew that if he looked under the collar of Tony's shirt, it'd be flushed bright red.

Just like Steve's face looked now, he was pretty sure.

“Um, was that...”

“If that simulation was too much for you, we should probably take it off the rotation,” Tony muttered.

Steve walked over, and he looked down at the crown of Tony's head, words failing him.

“You can go now,” Tony said sullenly.

Steve thought about how nice Tony's skin had looked, even in the darkness of the simulated dungeon, and how much he didn't like it when other people, even simulated computer program people, touched Tony.

“Hey, if you need help with working out the kinks in your simulations, I'm always free. For you.”

Tony finally raised his head, and whatever he saw in Steve's expression made him smirk.

“I'm not calling you Master, just so you know.”

Steve held his hand out for Tony to take. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

 


End file.
